Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The use of display devices is being diversified due to their thin profile and light weight. Existing displays are being replaced by portable and thin flat panel displays. Generally, its thin profile and associated difficulty with manufacturing, causes concerns about the durability of devices. Bending and folding are in high demand, but manufacturing display devices that are both flexible and durable is challenging. For this reason, there are limits in enhancing the user experience with their constraints.